Glass Roses
by mellomarie
Summary: Ryoki x Hatsumi How could a not so simple thank you present throw Ryoki into a frantic mess of denial? Even so, he still doesn't care about her. Of course not.


Glass Roses

**Glass Roses**

He wasn't one who got flattered easily; and if someone happen to flatter him (the number is smaller than two digits by the way) he usually spent a lot of time brooding about it, and wasted precious time thinking about that _person_, who ever so kindly, made him feel _something_, which was becoming thoroughly annoying.

Walking home steadily faster than usual, he stuffed his hands into his pockets, a futile attempt to keep them warm. His scowl deepened, wondering why he cared so much, why he wanted to get home faster, and why that person wouldn't leave his mind. So what, she flattered him, she said something nice, but that was hardly a reason for thinking about it.

He scowled more, his gruff exterior scaring some passer-bys as they uttered "Tachibana-sama" 'affectionately'. They were flattering him, right? So why wasn't he thinking about them non-stop and muttering their names? Damn that girl, always messing with his mind. She probably planned this from the start, wondering how wonderful it would be to make poor Ryoki confused and pathetically distraught. Yes, she was the spawn of evil mercilessly suffocating her victims, leaving no dignity behind.

The apartment came into view, as the sun started to go down. He stared at his watch subconsciously, the glowing '7.57' momentarily blinding him. He climbed the stairs to the roof, his eyes narrowed, _not _thinking about a certain girl, who was suppose to be there right about now.

Pulling off his bag, he threw it carelessly on the ground, sighing pitifully the sunset becoming increasingly more interesting. The hues of red and orange seemed to transfix him into oblivion, of course, annoyingly. It wasn't like he wanted to become a romantic sap who gazed at sunsets, of course not. It was all her fault anyway, she took over his mind, and she was probably laughing now…while taking her sweet time coming up here, if she even planned to anyway…

…and it wasn't like he cared. No, he didn't.

* * *

"Hatsumi-chan, where are you going?" Akane, Hatsumi's little sister, whined, her facial accessories making her look like a monster. Though, Hatsumi wouldn't admit it. Akane was better looking then her anyway.

"Eh? Oh I'm going out for awhile…" Hatsumi mumbled, a blush creeping on her cheeks. Akane eyed her suspiciously, before sighing and angrily stating how she had to baby-sit now. Hatsumi breathed a sigh of relief while Akane stomped away.

Clad in a black miniskirt and knee-length boots while sporting sweater, Hatsumi went off to see her _'boyfriend'_. Well, even if he was her boyfriend now, he still treated her the same way, but their was one difference. She loved him now.

Hatsumi truly love Ryoki Tachibana. She loved his gruff personality, his protective-ness, his smiles, his smirks, and his thoughtfulness (even if limited). Hatsumi loved Ryoki for being his imperfect self, and even if she felt this way, she didn't know if Ryoki loved her too.

After all, she was clumsy, a little pathetic, and hardly smart. She was also bland looking and at times annoying. She blushed in embarrassment remembering how she went and bought him a thank-you gift the other day. It wasn't extravagant, and hardly something to meet the needs of a Tachibana, but it was all she could afford. All she wanted was him to know how thankful she was for him being there for her when that bugler came in. She was so scared and insecure, and when Ryoki came in, she could hardly contain her happiness. She needed Ryoki so much, and the thought of needing somebody that much scared her.

"You're _late_"

Hatsumi blushed feverishly, wondering how she even got to the roof with all those thoughts in her mind. He looked like he was waiting a long time.

"I'm sorry, but Akane-chan kept asking me where I was going, and—,"

Ryoki sighed angrily, his eye narrowed to slits.

"I told you, we don't have to keep it a secret anymore, she can know about us!" he cried, as Hatsumi frowned.

"I guess I'm just use to keeping it a secret" she said quietly.

"Whatever, it's your entire fault anyway, sometimes I wondered why you even bothered to keep it a secret" Ryoki mumbled.

"Sorry."

"And stop saying _sorry_ all the time, its annoying!"

"Sorry-I mean erm…"

Ryoki stared at her, his eyes darting at her shaking body, and her flushed face. The stupid git forgot to wear warmer clothes, how pathetic. But he didn't care, of course he didn't. She could catch a cold and get sick for all he cared, he didn't care at all.

"Jeez, next time where proper clothes"

Hatsumi caught Ryoki's jacket in her grasp, and smiled softly. He may be gruff but he had his moments, moments she felt that occurred more than they usually did.

"Thanks, Ryoki…" she smiled, making him feel something rather formidable lurch in his stomach. Damn it, she was playing with him again. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and maybe try to get that annoying blush off of his face.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what's with the present you sent me?" he asked, trying to remain calm and collected, even if a inner turmoil was running havoc inside of him.

"Present? You mean the one I sent you?" she asked, blushing slightly as well, though she gave no effort to hide it.

"Yes, rather unnecessary don't you think?" Ryoki replied, rolling his eyes in emphasis.

She looked embarrassed, while she tugged at the hem of her black mini skirt that did _not _look cute at all.

"I wanted to thank you, for helping me that day, I'm truly grateful for that." she said shyly, her smile making Ryoki fidget uncomfortably. Thank him? What was she getting at? He didn't do anything at all. Sometimes, this girl was so simple, that even giving the effort to please her would make her go into a _thank you_ frenzy.

"It hardly deserved that kind of present though." he muttered, blushing a little, despite the screaming 'NO' in his mind.

"It was that bad huh? I wonder where I got the idea that glass roses would ever appeal to you."

"God, I didn't mean that! I liked the damn roses, they were uh nice, and pretty, but that's beside the point! I think hardly helping you deserved it."

"But you did help me, and I'm truly thankful! I can be such an annoyance sometimes, and you deal with me, and make me happy and—_Ryoki_!"

He was hugging her now, his arms tightly around her waist, pushing her against his chest, hoping that she wouldn't run away like usual, or scream at him like usual, or even stare at him in disgust…He loved her; and that he would grudgingly admit.

"Ryoki?" she asked softly, her small head on his chest, the scent of his cologne suffocating her. She felt nostalgic, like a dream she hardly deserved. Why did Ryoki do things that made her so eternally grateful?

"God, you are so pathetic…_absolutely_, pathetic"

She smiled. Despite his words, despite his annoyance, she smiled.

Ryoki thought it wasn't so bad to be flattered, especially by someone you sort-of-kind-of cared about. He also had to make sure he didn't break her…

"Next time, just say 'thanks', it would be much easier; I'd probably save precious time not thinking about it so much." He mumbled against her head, as she giggled musically, a miffed expression on his face.

"Okay, I'll be simpler next time"

…she was way too fragile, like those glass roses she gave him.

A/N:

Yes, I am truly pathetic, and just, odd. I don't know why I even updated today, seeing as I wrote this in class, and posted it at the same time. No beta check, no nothing, so if there is grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know! I word checked it too, but I still think I might have left some mistakes here and there.

I think I did an okay job for my very first Hot Gimmick fan fiction. I wonder if I stayed in character. Anyway, please review, it makes me so happy.


End file.
